vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sion Barzahd
Summary Sion Barzahd is one of the main characters who appeared in the 3D beat ‘em up title from Squaresoft called “The Bouncer” which was released around 2001 for the Sony Playstation 2. So far, Sion seems to be an interesting enough protagonist. In terms of appearance, he looks a lot similar to Sora in “Kingdom Hearts” which is another game from Squaresoft. However, Sion does seem to come off as an emo-ish and whiny protagonist. Still, Sion does seem to be all right for the most part. He is a bouncer at a bar called FATE. After losing his girlfriend two years ago, Sion closed off his heart. But Dominique's bright and warm heart is beginning to open him up again. Silver accessories are his trademark. Sion loves the DOG STREET brand. At the start of the story, Sion is one of the three bouncers at the bar. Of the three protagonists, Sion is the main one. Also, Sion plays a core part of the storyline behind the Bouncer. One could possibly call Sion the tragic hero of the story. In the storyline of The Bouncer, Sion has quite the interesting past. He was a kid off on the streets before being a bouncer at the bar called Fate. Orphaned as a child, Sion encountered Wong after watching him participate in a street fight, and was taken in by him under as both his son and disciple. Living with him and training in Wong's martial arts, Sion also grew up with Kaldea Orchid, a smart and curious, yet frail girl. Everything appeared to be going swell for Sion until Wong mysteriously vanished when he was 14. He eventually got involved in a relationship with his childhood friend, and congratulated her on being hired for a prestigious position in the Mikado Group. Later on, her parents informed Sion that Kaldea died in a most unfortunate work-related accident. Sion's feelings of sorrow at the loss of his loved ones soon turned into resentment and anger, as he picked fights and desired for someone in the dangerous slums of Edge to end his life. Being directed to the saloon of FATE on Dog Street, Sion stirred up a large bar fight, and attempted to provoke the attention of Volt Krueger to kill him. Surprised at his tenacity and endurance, Boss offered him the chance to turn his life around and start again with the opportunity of being a bouncer. The game starts out when Mugetsu and the Mikado Special Forces (MSF) attack Fate and kidnap Dominique. Sion and the other two bouncers pursue the MSF to rescue Dominique. As the story progresses, provided you play as Sion the whole time, you get to learn more about his past. Prior to the story, Sion and Dominique lived together after finding each other out on the streets. Also, it is revealed that Sion learned the style of Chinese Kenpo from Wong Leung, who first taught the arts to Dauragon C. Mikado who is the main antagonist of the game. It is also revealed that Sion had a lover named Kaldea Orchid. By playing Sion’s story mode, you get to see Wong die at the hands of Mikado. Also, he ends up fighting against Kaldea. Sion has the most tragic storyline. He gets to see his beloved master get killed. On the Galeos, he gets to see Kaldea died. One could say that Sion is the most screwed over person in The Bouncer. One cannot help but feel really bad for Sion for having to go through all of this trouble. In terms of combat, Sion is the most balanced of the three main playable characters. He is stronger than Koh Liefoh and faster than Volt Krueger. Sion has the perfect mix of speed, strength, and endurance. He is pretty fun to play as. When playing through the game the first time, it is recommended to pick Sion. In terms of clothing, Sion has interesting clothes. It turns out that he is a fan of the fictitious clothing line called “Dog Street.” Overall, Sion does seem to be a pretty solid protagonist. However, it is unlikely that there will be a sequel. Sion may have permanently faded into obscurity. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Sion Barzahd Origin: The Bouncer Gender: Male Age: 19 years old Classification: Human Martial Artist, Bouncer of FATE bar Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in Kenpo Martial Arts and Street Fighting, Minor Ki Control (produced a fiery effect with his Tornado Uppercut) Attack Potency: Building level (Can easily defeat huge forklift sized robots with his fists, defeated PD-4 and Dauragon) Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Can tank hits from the likes of PD-4 and Dauragon) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Buster Throw:' Personalized version of the old Shoulder throw. *'Torpedo Kick:' Explosive donkey kick made by rolling to build up momentum. *'Ground Sweep:' Wide-ranged, spinning squat kick. Can Chain into multiple kicks. *'Floating Mine:' Horizontal flying back kick using both legs. *'Tornado Uppercut:' Powerful jumping fiery uppercut. *'Double Knuckle:' Double backhand blow striking forward and backwards simultaneously. *'Hurricane Blitz:' Powerful spinning attack striking in all surrounding enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:The Bouncer Category:Square Enix Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8